All Yours, Babe
by LiliEhlm
Summary: "Tu pourrais tenir tes chiots en laisse, chéri ?" demande-t-il, à bout de souffle, alors que Derek crispe ses ongles sur les cuisses recouvertes d'un denim de Stiles. Merde, il va exploser ici, dans le parking, dans ses jeans, en face de la moitié du corps étudiant et de plusieurs enseignants. Et il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier un seul instant. (TRADUCTION)


**Note de l'auteur : ****Inspiré d'un fanart de Slashpalooza que vous pouvez trouver ici : post/44612334608/sterek-bookmark-panel-by-slashpalooza-i-had-this**

**Note du traducteur : Et voiciiii! Oui, je suis très peu active en ce moment, mais je travaille de front sur plusieurs choses pour vous :D Donc, pour me faire pardonner, une petite traduction! ****Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai préféré le sens à la littéralité, j'espère que ça ne choquera personne!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de MissDizzyD**

**Résumé :**** « Tu pourrais tenir tes chiots en laisse, chéri ? » demande-t-il, à bout de souffle, alors que Derek crispe ses ongles sur les cuisses recouvertes d'un denim de Stiles. Merde, il va exploser ici, dans le parking, dans ses jeans, en face de la moitié du corps étudiant et de plusieurs enseignants. Et il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier un seul instant.**

**Où trouver l'histoire : ****s/10368839/1/All-Yours-Babe**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**All Yours, Babe by MissDizzyD**

Stiles est assis sur le capot de la Camaro et pense, entre deux baisers langoureux sur la gorge de Derek, que cette voiture a été spécialement fabriquée pour le décrochage scolaire ou encore pour des sessions de pelotage. Même maintenant, il peut nettement voir Danny les reluquer depuis le terrain en face d'eux, et oh putain, si Stiles avait connu son apparent penchant pour l'exhibition, il aurait essayé plus tôt.

Derek soulève le menton de Stiles de ses doigts, les ongles menaçant de se transformer en griffes à chaque seconde, puis fait glisser sa main sur le torse de Stiles.

Alors okay, Stiles ne peut peut-être pas rivaliser au niveau du physique de dieu du sexe de Derek et il a passé des jours et des jours à haïr son corps pour ça. Mais il ne se soucie que de l'opinion d'une seule personne pour ça et cette personne se trouve actuellement entre ses jambes, pressant leurs sexes à demi-bandés ensemble.

Dans le parking du lycée.

Avec une douzaine de personnes qui regarde.

\- Oh putain, ouais.

Stiles halète, et incline la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Le grondement lupin qui suit cette action vibre jusque dans le ventre de Stiles et se pelotonne ici, chaud et lourd, et délicieux.

\- Der... Ah, Jesus !

Le loup ne libère pas la peau du cou de Stiles d'entre ses dents, il suce simplement et mord un peu plus fort, apparemment déterminé à laisser une marque, qui ne s'effacera pas avant plusieurs jours. Stiles n'est pas choqué de constater qu'il s'en fout. Cela fait des mois qu'il est inquiet, portant la marque de Derek – la marque de son Alpha sur sa peau, que tout le monde voit.

Il la porte avec fierté et, parce qu'il baise régulièrement, tout le monde doit le savoir.

\- Stiles ! Crie Scott, quelque part sur leur gauche, suivi de séries de sifflements de loup, qui sont presque tous d'Erica, certainement. C'est l'heure ! Viens, mec, tu dois maintenir tes notes parfaites.

\- Tu pourrais tenir tes chiots en laisse, chéri ? demande-t-il, à bout de souffle, alors que Derek crispe ses ongles sur les cuisses recouvertes d'un denim de Stiles. Merde, il va exploser ici, dans le parking, dans ses jeans, en face de la moitié du corps étudiant et de plusieurs enseignants. Et il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier un seul instant.

\- Lorsque vous êtes au lycée, ce sont les tiens, bébé, répond Derek, pinçant et léchant le chemin de peau qu'il parcoure, suivant les grains de beauté qui parsèment la peau pâle de Stiles.

\- Nu-uh, c'est pas juste. Ils – merde ! - ils sont toujours plus maladroits... A l'école.

Il se tait, avec un gémissement alors que Derek pousse leurs hanches ensemble et merde. Double merde.

Stiles vient dans son pantalon comme le pré-adolescent sans expérience qu'il est apparemment et plusieurs des loups-garous qui regardent font de faux bruits de nausée.

Derek soupire simplement, se raidit, puis enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Stiles, l'embrassant doucement.

\- Ils sont à toi jusqu'à trois heures, tu connais les règles, expire-t-il.

Le sourire est évident dans sa voix.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Peut-être plus tard, lance-t-il malicieusement **(1)**. Maintenant vas-y, la cloche a sonné il y a cinq minute. Je t'aime.

Derek lui manque à la seconde où il s'éloigne mais il charge son sac sur son épaule et ajuste ses jeans.

C'est une mauvaise idée. Son Denim rappe contre sa peau extrasensible.

\- Je t'aime aussi, grogne-t-il, se traînant vers le reste de la meute, sans oublier d'envoyer un baiser par-dessus son épaule, assorti d'un clin d'œil. Adorable imbécile.

…

Stiles ne fait pas deux pas dans le bâtiment principal du lycée avant que Lydia ne le traîne pas l'oreille par les toilettes des garçons. Elle lui fourre un parquet de lingettes pour bébés dans les mains, avec un regard sévère.

Stiles les prend sans poser plus de questions, parce que oui, ses jeans le brûlent et l'irritent atrocement.

* * *

_**(1) C'est un peu pour ça que j'aime les versions anglaises, c'est plus marrant. Donc pour expliquer, les vraies paroles sont « You Suck » pour Stiles et « Perhaps later » pour Derek. Littéralement « tu suces » et « Peut-être plus tard ». Seulement, ici le « you suck » signifie « Tu crains ». Joli jeux de mots de Derek et de Stiles donc.**_

_**J'ai fais ce que j'aie pu pour retranscrire tout ça: D**_

* * *

**Et voilààà! Alors, ça vous a plu? Oui, un petit texte un peu chaud, pour changer de d'habitude :D ça arrivera de plus en plus souvent, étant plus à l'aise avec la traduction désormais!**

**Un petit mot pour l'auteur?**

**Bisous, les Louloups!**


End file.
